Naruto Unleashed: Battousai no Shinobi
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, trained by Hiko Seijūrō XIII for six years who later slaughters the Uchiha Clan becomes the Hitokiri Battousai, no one except Kakashi Knows about it. Declared a disgrace by his father he leaves Konoha and becomes a shinobi's worse nightmare. Can he be saved from his own darkness? or will he be come a cold killer?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is a mix between a summary and something else, so if I get comments about how fast it's going I won't answer, it will slow down at the Chunin exams arc next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto is a genius

Due to being affected by the Kyuubi's Chakra in the womb, Naruto is a genius at birth, however the Kyuubi wasn't sealed within him the day he was born, 3 years later Minato and Kushina have another child, a girl who was named Akemi. Kyuubi is released and is sealed into Akemi by the Sandaime, Naruto was affected by the excess chakra that Kyuubi had released and it scrambles his genes, No longer does he have blonde hair and blue eyes but red hair like an Uzumaki and dark purple eyes.

**6 years later**

Naruto hadn't shown much promise when it came to being a ninja, that's what worried Minato and Kushina, when he was three years old he had mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Flying Thunder God Technique. They thought he was some kind of genius until Akemi was born, after that he began to pick things up a lot slower while Akemi picked things up the same way Naruto did. They began to wonder if it had anything to do with his DNA being scrambled but they quickly dismissed that theory and thought of that happened with one of his mentors.

Instead of continuing to train Naruto they sent him to the Academy while Akemi continued to be trained.

**1 year later**

"Kaa-chan I want to go to The Academy like aniki" said Akemi to Kushina.

Akemi had blonde long hair and blue eyes, she also had whisker marks on her face. She was taller and looked older than other seven year-olds, in fact she looked like a twelve year old.

She looked up to her big brother, she wanted to be just like him, calm, cool and collected. Every time he would come home from the Academy she would make him play with her and take her places, Naruto really didn't care what she did as long as he was able to get some sleep afterwards.

"Let's see what your father says, but I'm sure he'll let you" said Kushina.

Surely enough she was admitted to the academy the next day.

Akemi was ecstatic that she was going to the same school her big brother and asked him if he would give her a piggyback ride to school which he did.

"Hey aniki are we there yet?" asked Akemi.

"Not yet" said Naruto.

She kept asking the same question over and over again, people who they walked past could clearly see the vein about to pop in his head because of his annoyance, not many people know this but when Naruto is annoyed enough he will get very frustrated, and when he got frustrated a word came out.

"Are we there yet Aniki" Akemi asked Naruto.

"I swear if you ask that again I'll...I'll ... forget it dattebayo!" said Naruto before he realized that they were at the Academy and everyone heard his verbal tick.

"Who's this your little sister? That's just great another pampered snob has entered the academy" said some random kid.

Naruto ignored him and kept walking towards the academy.

"Aniki why did you let him get away with that" asked Akemi.

"Kane-chan the reason I did that is simple he is too stupid to be arguing with, it would make us look foolish to argue about something that isn't true, you're not snobby, don't forget that okay" said Naruto?.

When they got into academy teachers looked at Akemi with disgust, this didn't go by Naruto, he wondered why they looked at her that way. Then it hit him, how could he have forgotten that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her. Naruto didn't understand why Kyuubi had went crazy that day, she wasn't the type to just want to destroy things, and he knew her personally.

From inside Kushina he would talk to her, and after she was sealed when Akemi was asleep. She wouldn't tell him anything about what happened, but only that he would be ashamed of her if she told him.

Naruto dropped of Akemi to her classroom and went to his own. When he got there he was greeted by a pineapple haired kid by the name of Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, why are you late? You know how troublesome Ino gets when you're not here" said Shikamaru.

Ino was in love with Naruto and his shoulder-length silky red hair and how healthy it was, she's been trying to get the secret to his wonderful hair for the last three years.

"I was dropping off my imouto to her class, when some idiot started calling her snobby or something, I hate it when people think that clan members are snobby" said Naruto.

"I wouldn't know, even though I'm from a clan I sleep most of the time" said Shikamaru.

"Well that's what the male Nara's are known for, yet the females have as much energy as Akemi if not more" chuckled Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUUUNN"

Naruto turned around to see a girl with long platinum blond hair in a ponytail, her eyes were different than a normal persons eyes instead of having black pupils hers were blue and they were huge, her irises were black but were thin due to her huge irises (imagine a blue circle with a thick outline). She wore a purple vest and a knee length skirt that was split at the sides for mobility. Under the skirt she had bandages that wrapped around her hips, all the way down to her knees, she also wore blue sandals and arm warmers.

"Hello Ino" said Naruto unenthusiastically.

"Naruto I saw you walking to school with a girl on your back, she was pretty. Who is she so I can give her a piece of my mind" said Ino angrily.

"Um, I'll tell Akemi you said she was pretty but I didn't know why you're all worked up that I gave my imouto a piggyback ride to school" said Naruto.

Ino had a ridiculous look on her face "That's your seven year old little sister Akemi? But she looks my age" said Ino.

"That's one of the reasons why my parents home-schooled her, she develops faster than a normal girl since she has about as much chakra as I do (will be explained in later chapters), but she wanted to come to academy like her big brother. Besides it's nice to see her other than when I come home" said Naruto with a smile.

"THAT'S SO SWEET!"

The trio turned around to see a group of girls going gaga over an affectionate big brother.

It turned out that when Ino mentioned a pretty girl thinning the chances of Naruto being single, they listened in on their conversation.

"I wish my brother was like that" said one girl.

"My brother is a jerk" said another.

"What's the point, all a big brother is good for is betrayal" said a voice that was not a girl.

Everyone looked to the window to see that it was the class emo, the most popular guy in school next to Naruto, he was the emo rookie of the year.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sasuke that Itachi didn't do it? Even your mom says he didn't do it so for the love of Kami stop saying it was him" said Naruto.

The reason Naruto knows this is because three years ago he was with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother at the time, along with an addiction to ramen, Naruto also shared an addiction to pocky with Itachi, anyways Naruto and Itachi were out buying pocky when he smelled blood burning flesh, he told Itachi that the smell was coming from the Uchiha compound. When they got there bodies of the Uchiha's were everywhere, some were stabbed while others were burned beyond recognition. When they got to Itachi's house they saw a man stabbing his father Fugaku through the neck, his mother Mikoto was miraculously knocked out. Naruto saw the face of the man and was frightened beyond belief it was Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Naruto's kenjutsu teacher (hint to the answer to the second paragraph).

After that fateful day Naruto had shut down for a long time, Itachi told Naruto's father, the hokage what had happened. Ever since then Naruto hasn't been the same.

**31/2 years later**

When Naruto finished academy Akemi was upset, no she was more than upset. Not because her brother graduated, it was because her brother had Sasuke Uchiha on his team. She hated Sasuke, she didn't understand why half of the girls she knew liked him so much, and he was a creep and an asshole.

When her father asked Naruto to bring his teammates over of his teammates was a girl named Sakura, god dammit that pink-haired banshee was loud and annoying, and the fact that she followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy sickened her. The thing that sickened her the most were the lecherous looks Sasuke gave her and her mother.

**Flashback 2 months ago**

_Sasuke looked at Akemi with a lecherous grin 'so this is the idiot's little sister? I'll give her a few years she'll be a fine candidate to help revive my clan' he thought as his eyes moved to Kushina 'She's no mother, she looks to be about eighteen years old, she's good enough for the taking right now'._

_Sakura saw the way Sasuke looked at Akemi, 'that little slut, I don't care who's sister or daughter she is, if she tries anything with my Sasuke-kun I'll slit her little throat' she thought. Her inner self thought she was just annoying, "__**Why the fuck do I have to listen to this, this bitch is bat-shit crazy. She can plainly see that Akemi-san doesn't want anything to do with that limp-dick emo asshole" said inner Sakura.**_

**Flashback over**

Anyways the fact was she hated Sakura and Sasuke with a passion and vowed to herself that she would save her big brother from that hellish team.

Speaking of that team we find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with their jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake at a house in the land of waves they had taken a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to wave.

You all know the story of demon brother's attacking, they get beat. Tazuna talks about Gato and how his shipping company is crippling the village and when only hope is the bridge Zabuza show up, beat up by Kakashi. Haku knocks him out Kakashi passes out so I'm skipping it.

They go to Tazuna's house meet his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

Inari is possibly more Emo than Sasuke, Naruto tries to cheer him up. Inari has an outburst which makes Naruto have outburst, he insults Inari, gets even more pissed when Inari tells him he has no idea, Naruto says he and his sister are persecuted by the villagers being called demon scum demon lover, seeing a man who he thought of as a second father slaughter his best friend's clan (Itachi not Sasuke) so the villages try to hurt his sister to get to him

Naruto wakes up in a forest, he had passed out from exhaustion when he's woken up by a pretty girl. He finds out her name is Haku, they talk for a while about what it takes to be strong while Naruto unknowingly helps her find herbs for Zabuza to heal. She thanks him for helping her and leaves

After about 5 minutes Naruto hears something in the bushes, so he goes to investigate. He finds a small cabin and guess who he see's sitting on the front porch of the cabin? Just guess, you guessed it, Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin was enjoying some tea while sitting on a tree stump.

Naruto's rage causes his chakra to flare wildly and startles Ni'itsu

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi feels that flare of chakra and gets very worried so he tells Sakura and Sasuke to protect Tazuna and his family while he goes to find Naruto.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto how have you been?" asks Ni'itsu.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN YOU ASKED? HOW HAVE I FUCKING BEEN? THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AND THEY BLAME ME FOR IT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?" screams Naruto.

Kakashi who is hiding in a bush nearby is shocked to see Naruto losing it, 'I expected Sasuke to be the one to lose it but here Naruto is unsealing a sword... A SWORD? oh shit this isn't good, that guy is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Naruto doesn't stand a chance, even if he was Ni'itsu's best and last surviving student besides the Hitokiri Battousai' he thought. But he didn't expect Naruto's eyes to turn gold or a seal on his stomach to be released, or for Naruto to suddenly grow taller and an x shaped scar to appear on his left cheek. Or for his orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals to suddenly transform into a purple men's kimono, hakama pants, and opens toed zori sandals.  
"Holy shit" said Kakashi but not loud enough to hear "Naruto is the B-B-Battousai".


	2. Chapter 2

_After about 5 minutes Naruto hears something in the bushes, so he goes to investigate. He finds a small cabin and guess who he sees sitting on the front porch of the cabin? Just guess, you guessed it, Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin was enjoying some tea while sitting on a tree stump._

_Naruto's rage causes his chakra to flare wildly and startles Ni'itsu_

_Meanwhile_

_Kakashi feels that flare of chakra and gets very worried so he tells Sakura and Sasuke to protect Tazuna and his family while he goes to find Naruto._

_With Naruto_

_"Naruto how have you been?" asks Ni'itsu._

_"HOW HAVE I BEEN YOU ASKED? HOW HAVE I FUCKING BEEN? THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AND THEY BLAME ME FOR IT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?" screams Naruto._

_Kakashi who is hiding in a bush nearby is shocked to see Naruto losing it, 'I expected Sasuke to be the one to lose it but here Naruto is unsealing a sword... A SWORD? oh shit this isn't good, that guy is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Naruto doesn't stand a chance, even if he was Ni'itsu's best and last surviving student besides the Hitokiri Battousai' he thought. But he didn't expect Naruto's eyes to turn gold or a seal on his stomach to be released, or for Naruto to suddenly grow taller and an x shaped scar to appear on his left cheek. Or for his orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals to suddenly transform into a purple men's kimono, hakama pants, and opens toed zori sandals._

_"Holy shit" said Kakashi but not loud enough to hear "Naruto is the B-B-Battousai"._

Naruto and Ni'itsu's blades clashed at lightning fast speeds, Ni'itsu was on the defensive while Naruto was swinging wildly and without control, something needed for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Ni'itsu didn't want to hurt Naruto, which is why he wasn't attacking; he was stalling so Naruto would tire himself out so he could talk to him.

It took about an hour before Naruto began to slow down; tears fell freely from his eyes. "Why sensei?" said a sobbing Naruto as he dropped his sword from his hands.

"Naruto you weren't supposed to be there" said Ni'itsu.

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't supposed to be there, you killed my best friend's clan" said Naruto.

"I was just doing my job" said Ni'itsu.

"Your job?" asked a confused but sill teary-eyed Naruto.

"Your father had Itachi spy on the clan because he was suspicious, it turned out they were planning a coup to overthrow your father, so he ordered me to eliminate them" said Ni'itsu.

Naruto was shocked, pissed at his father but shocked nonetheless.

"But I didn't follow his orders completely and left Mikoto and Sasuke and anyone else to witness it alive, when I told your father what you saw ..." Ni'itsu drifted off.

"What? What did my father say?" asked Naruto.

"He told me to kill you, he told me to because he said you were useless and a disgrace to the family and that Akemi would be clan head, the moment he said that I turned over my headband and left Konoha" said Ni'itsu.

Naruto didn't understand how was he a disgrace? Sure he had his lazy moments but everything he did was to make his family proud of him, was the love his family showed all fake? Naruto's chakra spiked again until he felt a chakra signature skyrocket way beyond his chakra level, he turned around to see a royally pissed off Kakashi Hatake with his sharingan blazing and fists tight.

'How can sensei say that, Naruto's the goddam Battousai and a damned good ninja' thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I came here to find you" said Kakashi.

"How much of that did you see and hear sensei?" asked Naruto.

"All of it" said Kakashi.

"Well hello Kakashi-kun, you've grown up quite a bit" said Ni'itsu.

"Is what you told Naruto the truth Ni'itsu-sama" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, ever since Akemi was born Minato has been telling me that Naruto's progress has been showing less and less, I told Minato that he was becoming a ninja, not a samurai. Ninja keep their training and abilities secret, the reason I taught Naruto the Hiten Mitsurugi style is because it requires fluid and quick movements, perfect for when it comes to being a ninja. Also because he's like a combination of Kenshin and Kyo" said Ni'itsu.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Your uncle's on your mother's side, Kenshin Himura the original Hitokiri Battousai and Oni-me no Kyo the thousand man slayer" replied Ni'itsu.

In Konoha

The Yondaime Hokage at his desk doing paperwork when he felt something he hadn't felt since when he first proposed to Kushina, the killer intent of her older homicidal brother Kyo Mibu. He looked up and saw a man with wild, unruly crimson hair that was at least waist length. He wore crimson hakama pants, with jagged edges at the bottom, a green sash around his waist, along with bright crimson armor and a sleeveless, jagged edged white haori that falls almost to his feet. He also wears crimson wrist guards. His eyes were the bloodiest of red with extremely small pupils

"Hello, brother in-law" said the man.

"Kyo, how did you get in here and why are you here?" replied Minato.

"Is that any way to treat family" replied Kyo with a smirk.

"You are no family of mine, neither you nor Kenshin are family" snarled Minato.

"Really, is Naruto not a spitting image of Kenshin?" asked Kyo.

Minato froze, 'holy shit, Kyuubi turned my genes recessive and Kushi-chan's dominate inside of Naruto', after ten years he had realised what had happened.

"'I'll take your silence as a yes" said Kyo.

Minato suddenly shuddered, "Why do I have the feeling that when Naruto comes home he may try to kill me?" asked Minato to no one in particular.

"Maybe he wants to, hell I wanted to kill you after you knocked up imouto-chan before she was married" said Kyo.

Minato and Cliffhangers are assholes aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Kakashi walked towards Tazuna's house, and Naruto tells Kakashi a few things.

"Sensei, and I don't think that I should be around tou-san for a while, It won't be good for his health and safety" said Naruto.

"I understand Naruto, but why do you still call him your father?" asked Kakashi.

"Well I was thinking about Kaa-san and Akemi, it wouldn't be right for me to make them worry about my sudden hatred for him, and besides Akemi doesn't deserve her family to be torn apart. She already has to deal with those ignorant villagers and me becoming a missing nin will break her heart" said Naruto.

Kakashi thought that the level of selflessness that Naruto is displaying is amazing, to give up your own happiness just for the sake of your family is something that not many shinobi these days possess.

When they got to Tazuna's house, and they saw Sasuke and Sakura making out on the front porch.

"It's funny how Sasuke said that he would never go out with her because her pink hair was blinding and she's so damn loud yet look at this" said Naruto to Kakashi loud enough so only they could hear.

Kakashi giggled at that before they got closer and closer to the two lovebirds silently enough so they weren't noticed.

"BOO" said Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously which scared the shit out of the new couple, who then passed out.

Back in Konoha

Akemi was currently at the academy eating lunch while alone under a tree, she wished her brother wasn't on his mission so he could have taken her to Ichiraku or the dango shop. She stopped eating when her teacher Mizuki flew onto the ground right in front of her, she looked up to see a man with long unruly red hair and wild crimson eyes wearing a black men's kimono with a blue and white yin-yang symbol on the back, along with a Katana secured to a white obi.

"Hey squirt, long time no see" said the man.

"Kyo ojisan?" asked Akemi.

"Well who else would it be, the tooth fairy?" asked Kyo.

Akemi got up and hugged her uncle Kyo, she was happy he was here, the last time she saw him was when she was six and he had to go to iron country to help out the samurai during the great war with the western countries.

All the kids in the academy had wide eyes, the legendary Oni-me Kyo, second to only the Fourth Hokage and the retired Hitokiri Battousai in shinobi prowess and power in Konoha was hugging Akemi of all people. Most of the Academy teachers except one scarred and a certain few teachers who knew the girl personally seethed at this, they thought that the demon brat is putting one of the most powerful ninja in Hi no Kuni. Mizuki froze when he heard the demon say ojisan, the reason he flew to the ground was because he was trying to convince Kyo to get rid of her and he wouldn't have any of that.

"So Mizuki-san what was it you wanted to talk to me about, something about a demon?" asked Kyo trying to give Mizuki another chance to abandon his little scheme.

Akemi suddenly stiffened.

"The girl right next to you, she's the Kyuubi she needs to die for the people she's killed and the lives she ruined" said Mizuki.

Kyo turned to Akemi with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before; anger.

"Well in that case" started Kyo before he kicked Mizuki in the face, Mizuki fell to the floor again "if he can't tell the difference between a demon and a demon container than he's not worth it, besides I met the Kyuubi and she's very nice". (Just so you know Kyo isn't always going to be this nice, only around children other than Naruto and his friends)

After Kyo had Mizuki arrested for premeditated conspiracy against a child, he decided to stay with Akemi for lunch time.

Back in Wave 3 days later

Team 7 with the exception of Naruto who stayed behind to protect Tsunami and her son had arrived at the bridge along with Tazuna and had engaged with Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin Haku.

With Kakashi

Kakashi had been trapped in Zabuza's water prison Jutsu again.

"Heh, fell for it again, when will you Konoha nin ever learn" said Zabuza.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and pulled out a Kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi began to flicker and fade away 'genjutsu? But when' thought Zabuza.

Kakashi had put Zabuza in a genjutsu long enough for him to formulate a plan and he was ready to put it to action. Zabuza rushed at Kakashi at a high speed and swung his giant sword downward, this was met with Kakashi parrying with a kunai. Zabuza continued to swing at Kakashi, but each swing was blocked, Kakashi was losing energy fast. Blocking all of Zabuza's blows, Zabuza made one final swing and shattered Kakashi's kunai.

'Damn if this keeps up I may have to have to call him' thought Kakashi.

He took out another kunai and but this one was different, it was made of an indestructible iron-based alloy, it was given to him by Naruto for his birthday. He charged his chakra through it and the kunai turned translucent, he blade had gotten longer and emitted a red calming aura until it turned red, it felt like the Kyuubi's chakra but more refined. Kakashi began swings of his own and to his surprise had put a large crack in Zabuza's sword.

"What the fuck is with that kunai?" asked Zabuza.

"The hell if I know Zabuza, but I like it" said Kakashi as he swung the super kunai one more time, shattering Zabuza's giant sword.

At the same time with Sasuke

It wasn't going well with Sasuke, he was trapped in Hauk's ice mirrors and had senbon needles embedded in his skin and his newly awakened sharingan wasn't really making a difference, Haku launched her final kunai. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Naruto wielding a katana.

"Sasuke, you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you save me?" asked Sasuke.

" I can't have my best friends' little brother die on me, besides while I'm here I won't let any of my teammates die" replied Naruto "Now Haku why don't you stop and take off that mask, Zabuza has already been immobilized so there's no reason to fight, besides Gato isn't going to pay you, just betray you".

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't do that" said Haku.

"Well then you'll have to forgive me for what I have to do" said Naruto before he ran up to the mirrors avoiding all of the senbon being thrown at him at a high speed.

"How the hell is the dobe that fast" thought Sasuke.

When Naruto got to the mirrors his eyes turned red, which Sasuke noticed, he wasn't close enough to see them but he saw that they were the same color as the Sharingan. For Naruto, everything slowed down and he could see Haku moving to each mirror, he jumped in the air and struck her in the back of the neck with his sword knocking her out, causing the ice mirrors to melt.

Naruto threw Haku over his shoulder and turned to Sasuke who saw that his eyes were red with extremely small pupils "congrats Sasuke you got your sharingan, com on let's get to Kakashi" said Naruto.

'How is he so strong? He's the dead last for Kami's sake, no matter I will get that power for myself so I can kill Itachi' Sasuke thought as he followed Naruto.

When they got to Kakashi and Zabuza's location they were shocked at what they saw, a broken giant sword hilt and both enemy jonin playing poker while sitting in the middle of the bridge while Tazuna and his men were working on it.

"Shit, beat again" said Kakashi.

Naruto sweat dropped at this until he noticed the long red Kunai next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell do you think you're doing keeping that kunai activated?" yelled Naruto.

"Activated?" asked Kakashi.

"I made that kunai out of an indestructible Iron-alloy called Adamantium, and fused it with the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, making it one of the most deadly weapons in the world, but if you keep it activated for too long you can get chakra poisoning, didn't you read the note inside the gift box?" asked Naruto.

"Adamantium? Kakashi how the hell did this kid get his hands on adamantium?" asked Zabuza.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you" said Kakashi, "besides what's so special about it?"

"Are you deaf or something?, the kid said it was indestructible, it's also the ultimate chakra conductor, it takes the smallest amount of chakra and multiplies it tenfold, no wonder it broke my sword" said Zabuza.

"Wait, Naruto you said you made it, who taught you how to forge weapons?" asked Kakashi.

"When I was training under Ni'itsu he took me to a sword smith named Muramasa to get my sword made and I saw him working on lightweight carbon steel kunai and other things, we had to wait to get my sword made so for the few weeks we were there I learned the art of weapon forging, that kunai was my first attempt but I couldn't test it out since I already I'd already imprinted on my sword" said Naruto.

If Zabuza and Kakashi didn't wear masks their jaws would have hit the ground. Muramasa sword smith of legend had taught Naruto a skill that most ninja would kill for.

Haku who was still on Naruto's shoulder began to stir, Naruto took her off of his shoulder and set her to lean on Zabuza.

When she opens her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her with a smile.

"I thought you killed me" said Haku.

"Why would kill you, I told you that you would have to forgive me for what I did" said Naruto.

"But I felt the cold blade hit my neck" said Haku.

"If I did I would have been holding the sword backwards" Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and gave it to Haku who saw something weird.

"The blade is on the wrong side", said Haku.

"No it's not, the sword is called Nise Kitsune, it's a Muramasa whose blade is on the wrong side on purpose, it's not used to kill, just to disable opponents unless its powers are activated, Then it becomes a tool for bloodshed, I've only used it once, but I have a feeling that I may have to use it again" said Naruto.

"Naruto why did you name it Nise Kitsune?" asked Kakashi

"Because a kitsune is a cunning and mischievous creature, the moment someone sees a reverse blade sword they'll completely disregard it, the false part is because this is not its true form, like I said, it's a Muramasa, a demonic blade" said Naruto.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"Sasuke-kun I knew you could beat that hunter nin" said Sakura.

"I didn't beat her, Naruto did Sakura" said Sasuke.

"What but that idiot is so weak, he couldn't have possibly beat her" said Sakura.

"Naruto isn't weak, he incapacitated the hunter nin called Haku in less than a minute with nothing but a reverse blade katana" said Sasuke.

"A reverse blade? Who does he think he is Kenshin Himura?" said Sakura comically.

"Sakura before he became a genin he was trained by the Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Kenshin's master in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened how could Naruto the dead last of the academy be so strong, then it hit her, in academy he always hung out with Shikamaru, the genius of the class, they would always talk to each other and have super complicated conversations and Shikamaru would actually look eager to see Naruto rather than having a bored expression on his face. Naruto was a genius, but why did he never show it? Sakura was determined to find out about her teammate.

Cliffy again


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha's Dirty Little Secret

_"Sasuke kun I knew you could beat that hunter nin", said Sakura._

_"I didn't beat her, Naruto did Sakura" said Sasuke._

_"What but that idiot is so weak, he couldn't have possibly beat her" said Sakura._

_"Naruto isn't weak, he incapacitated the hunter nin called Haku in less than a minute with nothing but a reverse blade katana" said Sasuke._

_"A reverse blade? who does he think he is Kenshin Himura?" said Sakura comically._

_"Sakura before he became a genin he was trained by the Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Kenshin's master in hiten mitsurugi ryu" said Sasuke._

_Sakura's eyes widened how could Naruto the dead last of the academy be so strong, then it hit her, in academy he always hung out with Shikamaru, the genius of the class, they would always talk to each other and have super complicated conversations and Shikamaru would actually look eager to see Naruto rather than having a bored expressionon his face. Naruto was a genius, but why did he never show it? Sakura was determined to find out about her teammate._

After week team Kakashi found themselves about half a mile away from the gates of Konoha accompanied by Zabuza and Haku, it turned out that Ni'itsu had taken care of Gato and his thugs which contributed to the early completion of the Maelstrom Bridge in honor of the fallen Uzushiogakure.

Flashback

Naruto had gone off to find Ni'itsu and discovered the ruins of Uzushiogakure less than a mile away from Nami no Kuni and had an emotional breakdown at what he found inside the house of his deceased grandfather Daisuke Uzumaki the Yondaime Uzukage, he found a scroll on the desk it read;

"If you are reading this, that means you are possibly one of the last of Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure has fallen at the hands of Konohagakure. There had been alot of tension between our two villages, first the kidnapping of my beloved great aunt Mito Uzumaki later the abduction of my daughter Kushina Uzumaki, I really do not know why Konoha would do this after all we've been through but it seems that they see us as a threat, I did not expect Konoha of all the villages would be the one to send their ROOT division to attack us, I've sent word to our sister clan in in Kumogakure, the Mibu clan to rescue my daughter. To the Uzumaki who is reading this, I have sealed all of our secrets and Jutsu, as well as our crown jewel, it is called the Ketsueki Koa 血液コア (blood core). It was used to quell the nine biiju it's also the key to fully activating the Uzumaki clan bloodlines, Oni-me and calm berserk, I".

The letter was not finished as there was blood smearing the rest of the scroll except for the seal in which looked brand new, he broke the seal and saw a picture of his mother at age 3 being held by a man who had similar traits to himself but a plum red hair color instead of Naruto's bloody red hair, he guessed that this was his uncle Kenshin Himura, the first Hitokiri Battousai. He saw another man with wild red eyes and the same color hair as Naruto, he had a big grin on his face, he concluded that that was his other uncle Kyo,in between them he saw a middle aged man with powerful silver eyes and fiery red hair he has a strong jawline and a strong build, he guessed that this was his grandfather Daisuke, Naruto wondered why he and Kenshin loo effeminate, but quickly stopped thinking about it when he saw whom he assumed to be his grandmother, it was like staring at an older version of Akemi but with white hair and no whisker marks her eyes were mismatched, one was a blood red with no pupil while the other was blue also with no pupil. The more Naruto looked the photo the more red he saw, at this point he didn't give a damn if he became a rogue nin, it was better than living in a village based on lies, he knew who was in charge of ROOT, Danzo Shimura, No longer was he pissed at his father, that anger her felt towards Minato paled in comparison towards how he felt about Danzo and his ROOT made his chakra spike to an incredible level which caused a small earthquake.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze residence

Akemi was tweaked out her mind crying, the reason because Kyuubi had nearly pissed herself because of the hate she felt, she had a connection with Naruto due to him soaking up some of her youki before he was born and from when she was released from Kushina's seal. Kyuubi's fear had made Akemi feel very uncomfortable, she curled up into a fetal position in the corner of her room crying, she didn't know why bit she was pretty sure her big brother was in a lot of pain. When Kushina walked into Akemi's room she asked her what was wrong and told her that Naruto was hurting, Kushina was confused and asked her what she meant. Akemi told her that she didn't but she knew that Naruto was in pain, and a lot of it.

With Naruto

He was pissed, no pissed is an understatement there was no word to describe his anger, the sword on his back pulsed, as a sentient sword Nise Kitsune had emotions as well, it was angry too it wasn't every day that you find out that two wives of the Konoha's Kages were kidnapped, and that your one of them is your master's mother and the other a close relative.

Naruto's blood boiled as his normally purple eyes became red and the pupils got so small that it actually disappeared. The anger suddenly disappeared, it was as if all the Naruto's emotions had decided to take a vacation.

In his hand the scroll pulsed became a seal on Naruto's palm, what was left was a bloody red jewel in the shape of a tomoe on what seemed to be an adamantium cord that was thick enough that Naruto could read the inscription engraved into it "choose your own path", that's what it said.

Flashback over

Zabuza and Haku along with the rest of team Kakashi except Sasuke and were worried about Naruto, Kakashi noticed his eyes and felt sick, Naruto had awakened calm berserk when the pupils get so small that they were invisible to the naked-eye, this only happens to select members of the Uzumaki clan, to Kakashi's knowledge only Kushina and Kenshin had ever activate it, but in order to do so the wielder had to experience major amounts of emotional grief. 'Naruto what did you see in Uzu that made you like this?' thought Kakashi.

As they entered the gates the met Kushina who as soon as she saw Naruto enveloped him in a hug and cried, she never wanted that bloodline to ever resurface, it brought too much pain and suffering, little did she know that the Oni-me had upgraded by merging merged with the calm berserk.

When she noticed the Ketsueki koa around his neck she froze in place.

"Naru-chan w-w-where d-d-did you get that?" asked Kushina.

"I got it from Uzu" said Naruto.

3 months later

Naruto's calm berserk had deactivated by the time Kakashi had given his team's mission briefings and his emotions had suddenly resurfaced, Kushina had tried to get info out of Naruto over the last eight weeks but all he said was that when he saw Uzu's ruins he blacked out Kushina reluctantly accepted his explanations and let him go.

He was now in the middle of an awkward situation, he was walking through the village while giving Akemi a piggyback ride.

Now that Naruto didn't keep his sword sealed, many of the villagers didn't mess with him or Akemi in fear of being cut to ribbons.

Kakashi had just given him and his teammates the forms for the chunin exams a few hours ago, after he had come from the academy Akemi had spotted him which put him in this current predicament Naruto was lucky he had constantly had on weights because Akemi was getting heavier, she was also taller than him, but that was because he was still under the seal, people would laugh at this because they would think she was oldest the and she was using her superiority as the oldest to manipulate him. Yet it was the exact opposite, for some reason Naruto was fond of physical contact with Akemi, it was as if when she wasn't with him he was incomplete. He began to think that he had the hots for his sister, how could he not, she was hot.

No matter how much he denied it he was very much attracted to Akemi, he thanked Kami that Ni'itsu had taught him how to hide his inhibitions otherwise Akemi would have caught on, she was eleven years old and had just began to like boys, this had caused Naruto to turn into the bad-ass overprotective brother who doesn't give a damn who your family was, be it friends or drunken villagers he didn't give a damn, if someone made or if he had a bad feeling about the boy she was with he would make sure they knew that he would castrate and/or maim them if they tried anything funny

They went down an intersection when they saw an academy student being held up by his shirt by a boy with a black cat suit and a casket on his back he also had what seemed to be war paint, next to him was a girl wearing a light purple battle kimono, she had dusty blonde hair in four ponytails and a giant iron fan.

"Put me down, do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Hokage's grandson" said Konohamaru.

"You mean the grandson of a dead Hokage, you're not anything special" said the painted boy.

"I suggest you put him down before things have to get ugly makeup boy" said Akemi who's made Naruto laugh as he let her down.

The boy put Konohamaru down and walked towards Akemi, looking at her with a lecherous grin but was stopped by a sword pointed right in between his eyes.

"Wipe that disgusting grin off your face or you'll lose what makes you a man" said Naruto.

"Hey Temari, this kid thinks he's tough just because he's got a sword" said the boy to the girl now known as Temari.

"That's because he's the second student of Ni'itsu Kakunoshin" said Temari.

"What? Are you serious Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"Why would I joke about it?" asked Temari.

"Kankuro, Temari, both of you shut up before I kill you said a voice. Naruto and akemi looked up at a tree next to them and saw a boy with auburn hair and pupil less pale blue eyes , the left side of his forehead had an engraving of the Kanji for love, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, strapped to his back was a large gourd.

"You must be Sabaku no Gaara, the jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki" said Naruto.

The three widened their eyes at Naruto in shock.

"No need to be so worried I knew who you contained since I first sensed Haruna-san's chakra" said Naruto.

"Who the hell is Haruna?" asked Temari.

"Haruna is the demon Tanuki sealed inside Gaara, her body has been possessed by an insane priest" replied Naruto.

"Wait you said you can sense chakra?" asked Kankuro.

"Just the chakra of a bijuu, now Gaara I have a proposition for you" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Gaara who was surprisingly calm, little did everyone know that Naruto was using the Ketsueki koa to keep the possessed Tanuki from driving Gaara crazy.

"I will help you get rid of the insane priest known as Shukaku but only if you don't participate in the upcoming invasion.

**And that is why it's called a cliff hanger**


	5. Chapter 5

_No need to be so worried I knew who you contained since I first sensed Haruna-san's chakra" said Naruto._

_"Who the hell is Haruna?" asked Temari._

_"Haruna is the demon Tanuki sealed inside Gaara, her body has been possessed by an insane priest" replied Naruto._

_"Wait you said you can sense chakra?" asked Kankuro._

_"Just the chakra of a bijuu, now Gaara I have a proposition for you" said Naruto._

_"What is it?" asked Gaara who was surprisingly calm, little did everyone know that Naruto was using the Ketsueki koa to keep the possessed Tanuki from driving Gaara crazy._

_"I will help you get rid of the insane priest known as Shukaku but only if you don't participate in the upcoming invasion" said Naruto._

"But how do you know about it?" asked Temari.

"Well it's obvious, the children of a foreign Kage don't need to take the Chunin exams in another village as they are trained by either the Kage or a student of that Kage, if I'm correct you were trained by Baki, the Kaze Ken master of Suna" said Naruto.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were dumbfounded.

"Aniki what invasion?" asked Akemi.

"An invasion we really don't need to worry about if Gaara and his siblings keep their promise when I fix his seal. Before you say anything Gaara, if you let me fix the seal, you will be able to sleep" said Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Don't look so scared I know how to deal with a jinchuriki's seal, it's child's play once you get the gist of it. So do we have a deal?" asked Naruto.

"How do we know this isn't a trap and you're just trying to control Gaara?" asked Temari.

"My sister here is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, if I wanted to I could have taken control over her, but I won't nor would I want to take control of a jinchuriki, besides the Kyuubi is a friend of mine" said Naruto.

"Really aniki? He's your friend, he won't even talk to me, every time I try to talk to him he growls at me" said Akemi.

"Well I'd growl at you too if you called me out of my gender all the time too" replied Naruto.

"Kyuubi is a girl?" asked Akemi which shocked the Sand siblings, who would have thought that the strongest of all bijuu was a girl (sexist bastards).

About six hours later.

Gaara laid in the middle of Naruto's sealing array sound asleep, Kankuro was currently sweat dropping at Temari's actions, she was currently hugging the crimson haired seal master who being short due to the seal was being suffocated by Temari's rather generous bust.

"Temari-san let him go before you kill him!" yelled Akemi.

Temari let Naruto go and he fell to his knees "You really know how to kill a guy in the best of ways", says Naruto who is a little delusional due to lack of oxygen.

"So are you guys going to keep your promise?" asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't we, you saved our little brother" said Temari.

"Truthfully I really didn't care if you kept that promise, I just don't want to have to fight a cranky assed insane jinchuriki" said Naruto with a smile.

He pulled Temari over to the side.

"Just between you and me, I'm really not fond of this village" said Naruto which made Temari's eyes widen.

"Keep that a secret alright, I don't need my father breathing down my neck" said Naruto.

It was the day of the Chunin exams and Naruto and the rest of his team walked into the academy, everything went fine until they had come up to what seemed to be room 301 where there were two Chunin Naruto new as Izumo and Kotesu henged as what looked to be older versions of themselves in jonin uniforms, they were currently blocking the doorway to the examination room.

"Hey stop the genjutsu the second floor" said Sasuke with a smirk, Sakura squealed about Sasuke's coolness.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Naruto before he punches Sasuke in the face sending him to the ground, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST MADE THIS DAMN EXAM A HELL OF ALOT MORE DIFFICULT DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto blushed at his verbal tic that he had picked up from his mother

Everyone looked at Naruto while the unhenged Izumo and Kotetsu were rotfltfao (rolling on the floor laughing their fucking asses off) at Naruto's embarrassment of his verbal tic.

A few minutes later

Naruto was currently on the ground due to Ino pinning him.  
"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what you do to make your hair look and feel so good" said Ino.

"I told you already I use lavender bliss shampoo and conditioner that's it, I can't help it if I inherited great hair" said Naruto.

"I'm so glad I'm not that effeminate, it would be troublesome" said Shikamaru.

(Everything else goes on like cannon with the Kabuto scene.)

The door slammed open and a man with red hair and wild red eyes came in Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Well well well... if it isn't little Naru-chan, why have I never seen you until now?" asked the man.

"Okay first don't ever call me that the only one ever allowed to call me that is Kaa-chan, second I was enrolled in academy so I never went to a family get together and third hey Kyo-Oji" said Naruto.

Hearing this nearly made Sasuke piss his pants 'that loser is Oni-me Kyo-sama's nephew' thought Sasuke.

"By the looks of it, the Uchiha is about to soil himself" said Kyo, "Anyways my name is Kyo Mibu Uzumaki, I am the proctor of the first part of the Chunin exams, I am going to ask you a series of questions and based on your teams' answers I will determine if you are fit to be shinobi".

"But you're a samurai what would you know about being a ninja?" asked Sakura.

"The same way I know that you have just cost your team 3 points for interrupting me Haruno-san" said Kyo.

"Damn it Sakura, shut the fuck up Dattebayo!" said Naruto.

"I suggest that everyone take tic boy's advice" said Kyo causing everyone to laugh at Naruto.

"Hey that's not funny, and because you all laughed you just lost 3 points as well" said Kyo which instantly shut them all up.

"Now as I was saying I am going to ask you all a series of questions and based on your teams' answers I will determine if you are fit to be shinobi, you have a total of twelve points, you need six to pass, now are there any questions?" asked Kyo.

"Is there any way to get our points back proctor-san?" asked Temari.

"Yeah you must kill another team and bathe in their blood" said Kyo with a crazy assed smile.

Nine questions later

"Now this is the final question, you may choose to answer it or you may leave and come back next year when I am not the proctor, if you chose to answer the question and get it wrong you will be forever banned from becoming Chunin. Now those who want to leave raise their hand" said Kyo.

"Wait a minute, other genin failed this part of the exam but they could take it again so why not us?" said a random genin.

"Well obviously they never had the most ruthless of the Oni siblings as a proctor, now have they?" asked Kyo.

After about 20 minutes 11 teams had left leaving the sound team, Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, Gaara's team Kaubuto's team, a team from Kiri, Iwa, Kusa, and two from Kumo.

"Alright those of you who are still there is still time to leave, remember you get it wrong and no more exam, which means that you can never be a Chunin" said Kyo.

"Kyo-Oji will you just shut the hell up, you are full of shit dattebayo, you don't have to take an exam to become Chunin, my Kaa-san failed the exam and got a field promotion instead, besides I don't care if I'm a genin the rest of my damn life, I'll still be the best damn kitsune senin/samurai the elemental nations has ever seen dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

'Shit that's number four' thought Naruto.

A certain Hyuuga wearing a tan Eskimo jacked was blushing while staring at Naruto.

"Oh Kami that verbal tick is so adorable" she thought.

"Well Naruto, just for that little outburst… You all pass" said Kyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru was inwardly salivating, just by looking at the Uzumaki boy he could see the amount of skill that the boy had, and the fact that he had enough sealing prowess to reseal a bijuu without needing a medium to contain the demonic chakra made his desire for the boy even greater. Fuck the Uchiha, he'd just take his eyes and get the Uzumaki, a body that could last hundreds of years meant that he could learn hundreds upon thousands of techniques, something the Jutsu vampire couldn't pass up on.

At the meeting place of training ground 44; Naruto was annoyed with his team, what the hell was so scary about the forest of death, the name was so cliché it wasn't even funny. "What the hell are you two trembling for? It's just a fucking forest with the most bullshit assed name of the century, it's not like the shinigami stands at the top of the gate" said Naruto with a bored expression.

The Konoha rookies looked at the boy like he was crazy, Ino spoke up "Naruto-kun I know you're strong and all but are you fucking insane? Don't you remember what happened to Jiro-san?" asked Ino.

Jiro Mochizuki was a young an academy student who was always doing stupid shit, he ran into the forest of death thinking he was the shit. He went deep into the forest and began to yell things like, 'I told you all I'm the shit!' or 'y'all ain't got nothing on me!', incessant wailing woke up one of the native white tigers that decided that this asshole would be a good mid-morning snack.

"It's his fault he woke up a fucking tiger, maybe if he wasn't so damn annoying he wouldn't have gotten eaten" said Naruto.

This scared the other genin besides Gaara, no one said anything about bigass fucking tigers.

"Naru-chan's got a point, that little bastard woke up my snaky-chans" said Anko who had just embraced Naruto from behind.

"Well it's good to see you too Hebi-hime" said Naruto much to the shock of the pretty much everyone except Orochimaru who was disguised as a creepy looking androgynous dude.

"Naruto you know this woman?" said Ino with a heated glare.

"Yup, she's my Hebi-hime" said Naruto.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ino.

"Ino, do not scream like that, you know I have sensitive ears" said Naruto.

Meanwhile with Akemi

Bored as hell, Akemi was bored. A bored Uzumaki was a really bad thing ask Kushina's students Kurenai Yuhi, Genma Shiranui, or Raidou and they'll tell you. When Kushina got bored, the whole village suffered and it wasn't pretty. January 24th would forever mark the day of the pink sun, Kushina had somehow managed to put a barrier around the leaf village that made it so the moon looked pink so when an eclipse happened everyone saw hot pink. The fact that the not even the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan could see through the barrier made it all the more hilarious, very few knew who was responsible for it except a few genin, Minato, and the Sandaime.

She sat in her room flipping through TV channels and she stopped upon a show that interested her, E.N.M.W. or Elemental Nations Most Wanted, today's episode was about the Hitokiri Battousai, of course she already knew her uncle Kenshin was the Battousai she wanted to learn more about him. The thing that confused her was when Kenshin was interviewed "I retired 13 years ago, that I have, and this poor soul is not lying, that I am not. I don't know who this new Battousai is and I don't intend to find out, that I am not" said Kenshin on-screen. Even though Akemi didn't understand why her uncle kept saying the same thing twice she knew something was up, someone had taken up her uncle's old title, and by what the show was saying he used the exact same sword style as her uncle. She knew of only two other people who knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and that was Ni'itsu Kakunoshin and her big brother, she immediately ruled out Naruto, her big brother wasn't a cold-hearted killer, right? If only she knew.

Forest of Death

Naruto was very agitated, being blown away by what seemed like a squall from a fuuton: daitoppa and then being devoured by a snake, was not something he had planned on doing. He drew False Kitsune and span it around, he sliced open the snake and escaped.

Sakura felt absolutely useless, Naruto was nowhere to be found and Sasuke was trying to fight off a creepy Kusa kunoichi with an extremely long tongue. 'W-w-hat am I going to do? If I try to fight I'll get in the way' he thought.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing just standing there, why aren't you helping Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I can't Naruto, I can't fight that woman, just looking at her makes me want to die, it's worse than when we fought Zabuza" said Sakura.

'The hell? No genin beside should have that amount of killing intent' thought Naruto, his eyes widened "Sakura I'm going to go help Sasuke, I have a feeling that genin isn't a genin at all."

Naruto drew his blade and engaged into the fight.

Orochimaru wasn't really impressed with Sasuke, I mean sure he had the Sharingan activated but otherwise he was just your average run-of- the-mill genin.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun but why are you still a genin? Itachi-kun was ANBU captain by your age, you'll never surpass him at this rate" said Orochimaru trying to bait the Uchiha.

"What did you say? I'll kill you" said Sasuke his sharingan flaring to life, he charged to Orochimaru, Kunai in hand but sadly Orochimaru punched him in the gut sending him flying into a tree rendered unconscious.

Orochimaru got closer to Sasuke about to give him his curse mark when he felt a chakra spike and quickly moved away from Naruto's strike.

"Well hello Naruto-kun, it's nice to meet you" said Orochimaru.

"Cut the crap Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto.

"So you figured it out huh?" asked Orochimaru as he ripped off the face of the Kusa genin he was wearing.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm not after Sasuke anymore Naruto-kun, I've got a much better prize in front of me" said Orochimaru.

Naruto flinched; he'd walked right into something he didn't want to be a part of.

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto with a sword that came out of his mouth. Naruto parried his attack and made a quick horizontal sweep towards his feet but the snake jumped over and back-flipped away.

"Hmm, that sword you have isn't a normal sword is it Naruto-kun?" asked the snake Sanin, he was really interested by the redhead's blade; Kusanagi should have been able to slice right through it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru swept his blade at Naruto's neck, but Naruto ducked before saying in his mind 'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūshōsen' Naruto reversed his blade and performed a jumping upward slash leaving a large gash on Orochimaru's chest all the way up to the right side of his jaw.

'Damn, I foolishly underestimated the boy's skill, his kenjutsu it completely unorthodox but effective, and that blade' Orochimaru shuddered in pain 'Damn that blade of his, it was coursing with chakra' he thought.

'I only got him because he was cocky, but now he knows I mean business thought Naruto.

Orochimaru's mouth widened he regurgitated himself.

Naruto's eyes widened 'Shit I'm going to have to release it' he thought.

Sakura's eyes were incredibly wide, Naruto the dobe of the Academy was going toe to toe with Orochimaru of the Sanin in Kenjutsu and had the upper hand.

'How is he so strong? He fights like he's been doing it all his life. I know he was trained by Ni'itsu Kakunoshin but no one our age should be able to what Naruto is doing' thought Sakura. It was like she saw the people of wave all over again, the look of a survivor was what she saw in Naruto, but why?

Naruto grit his teeth, he reached for his weapons pouch and pulled out an earth and heaven scroll which he had pilfered from Anko earlier.

"Sakura! Catch!" he said as he threw her the scrolls, "Take Sasuke and those scrolls and get to the tower, if I'm not there when you open the scrolls, tell Kakashi that the snake has returned" yelled Naruto.

"But what about you?!" yelled Sakura.

"I'll find some way out now get going!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and hauled ass out of there, she felt worthless and Naruto added salt to the wound by telling her to leave, it tore her up on the inside that she was so weak that she couldn't even make a difference.

Naruto smirked "Now that there are no distractions, would you like to know the reason your Kusanagi wasn't able to slice my blade?" he asked.

Orochimaru who practically was finished regurgitating himself laughed "let me guess it's got the invincible Uzumaki sealing Jutsu on it".

Naruto's smirk grew, "Nope, it's because this sword is one of a kind" said Naruto "Forged by a master sword smith known for creating demonic blades". Naruto hefted the sword horizontally and put two finger on what on a normal sword would be the blade at the base of the sword and called upon Kyuubi's chakra (if you read the whole fic from the beginning you'd know why he has her chakra) and his fingertips glowed red along with the part of the blade he touched as he drew his finger along the edge of the blade and it glowed red.

"I'd like you to meet Nise kitsune, the last blade Muramasa-sama ever forged" said Naruto.

The sword stopped glowing to reveal a white bladed katana, the guard was a silver fox head that had its mouth open and the blade came out of it, the handle was blue and had the kanji for Inari the goddess of fertility and foxes (and other things but I forget).

Orochimaru smirked "You are powerful boy and that sword of yours speaks for itself, to be able to wield a Muramasa is no small feat, however I've been at this a lot longer than you" he said as he vanished from Naruto's sight.

Naruto looked around, he could feel that the Sanin was still there so he kept his guard. He suddenly felt his leg being grabbed so he swung at whatever it was, it was a good thing he did, it was one of Orochimaru's snakes that had prepared to bite him.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt around for the snake man but couldn't feel anything, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he stabbed his katana into the tree behind him, blood spurted out Orochimaru phased out of the tree.

"Very good Naruto-kun" said the man before he dissolved into mud.

'Shit, he's been toying with me, he's probably not even here' thought Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto heard a scream, it was coming from the direction in which Sakura had taken Sasuke.

"Fuck!" yelled Naruto as Nise Kitsune reverted to its dormant form and Naruto sheathed it.

Forest of death- Tower

Kyo was bored, and nothing was worse than a bored Kyo Mibu, not even a bored Uzumaki was as dangerous and unpredictable as this man when bored. He decided to go talk to Ibiki but the man ran away so fast he thought that Minato had shared the seal formula for the Furaingu Raijin (Flying Thundergod). He tried talking to Anko but she told him she was taken, he didn't really know why she said that but he didn't care at the moment he was bored. All of a sudden his Muramasa Tenrou (Sky Wolf) began to pulse. He grabbed the handle and immediately felt the aura of another Muramasa, this made him not so bored anymore, there was someone who was worth a challenge and he wasn't going to pass it up

TBC


	7. Preview of a later caper

Akemi walked into the kitchen and found her mother crying, blubbering something along the lines of, I knew something was wrong but, I didn't listen to myself, now he's gone and there's nothing I can do.

"Kaa-san why are you crying? Who's gone?" asked Akemi.

Kushina took one look at Akemi and began to cry harder clutching on to a purple haori and a leaf headband what had horizontally slashed.

Just by looking at it she realized who was gone and she herself began to cry, her big brother had gone rouge and left the village

With Minato,

The man was currently shocked with the events that had unfolded, his so called disgrace of a son had demolished the 5 ANBU he'd sent after Naruto; they were alive but they all had at least ten broken bones that rendered them unfit to be in ANBU for a while.

Jiraiya popped in with some bad news "Minato, I think I may know what Naruto is up to" said Jiraiya.

"Well, what is it?" asked Minato.

"Itachi Uchiha has been spotted in Tanzaku Gai, he dons the cloak of Akatsuki and I believe that Naruto is going to rendezvous with Itachi and join Akatsuki" said Jiraiya.

"Impossible! Even if I don't know much about my son which is pitiful to say the least I know that he cares for Akemi too much to join an organization that tried to kidnap her for Kami knows what!" yelled Minato.

"Actually I've figured out that the Akatsuki wants all the jinchuriki for something, I don't know what it is but whatever it is, it isn't good" said Jiraiya.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin/ Samurai X or Samurai Deeper Kyo, I get no profits from… wait yeah I do i get profits in the form of readers, the more readers I get better my writing will be, my dream of becoming a novelist will be fulfilled, and if not I can always become a computer engineer, or an English Teacher (maybe).  
**

* * *

_"I'd like you to meet Nise kitsune, the last blade Muramasa-sama ever forged" said Naruto._

_The sword stopped glowing to reveal a white bladed katana, the guard was a silver fox head that had its mouth open and the blade came out of it, the handle was blue and had the kanji for Inari the goddess of fertility and foxes (and other things but I forget)._

_Orochimaru smirked "You are powerful boy and that sword of yours speaks for itself, to be able to wield a Muramasa is no small feat, however I've been at this a lot longer than you" he said as he vanished from Naruto's sight_

_Naruto looked around, he could feel that the Sanin was still there so he kept his guard. He suddenly felt his leg being grabbed so he swung at whatever it was, it was a good thing he did, it was one of Orochimaru's snakes that had prepared to bite him._

_Naruto closed his eyes and felt around for the snake man but couldn't feel anything, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he stabbed his katana into the tree behind him, blood spurted out Orochimaru phased out of the tree._

_"Very good Naruto-kun" said the man before he dissolved into mud._

_'Shit, he's been toying with me, he's probably not even here' thought Naruto._

_Suddenly Naruto heard a scream, it was coming from the direction in which Sakura had taken Sasuke._  
_"Fuck!" yelled Naruto as Nise Kitsune reverted to its dormant form and Naruto sheathed it._

_Forest of death- Tower_

_Kyo was bored, and nothing was worse than a bored Kyo Mibu, not even a bored Uzumaki was as dangerous and unpredictable as this man when bored. He decided to go talk to Ibiki but the man ran away so fast he thought that Minato had shared the seal formula for the Furaingu Raijin (Flying Thundergod). He tried talking to Anko but she told him she was taken, he didn't really know why she said that but he didn't care at the moment he was bored. All of a sudden his Muramasa Tenrou (Sky Wolf) began to pulse. He grabbed the handle and immediately felt the aura of another Muramasa, this made him not so bored anymore, there was someone who was worth a challenge and he wasn't going to pass it up.******  
**_

* * *

****Naruto caught up to his team only to find them with team 10 in a battle against the sound genin he also saw Rock Lee who was unconscious, he also noticed that Ino was unconscious. 'She must be using her Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)' thought Naruto.

All of a sudden the bandaged boy grabbed his female teammate and put a Kunai to her neck.  
'Wait, Ino must have taken over her body' thought Naruto, he quickly unsheathed his sword and vanished, he reappeared behind the boy with his sword cocked back and swung hard on the boy's neck rendering him unconscious.

The rest of team 9 who were hidden in the trees look at Naruto with wide eyes.  
'Holy shit, that guy moved faster than Lee!' thought the one with buns in her hair, also known as Tenten Higurashi.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked towards the possesed female sound nin, "Ino-chan I suggest you get out of that body before your time is up" said Naruto "And you guys in the tree can come and get Lee right? I don't want to carry the guy to the tower if i don't have to".

Neji and Tenten were flabbergasted, how did he know that they were there?  
All of a sudden a dark aura emanated from the tree trunk in which sakura had put Sasuke to fight the sound nin.  
Sasuke emerged from the tree with black markings on half of his body, 'This power, this is what I need to kill Itachi' he thought .  
Sasuke looked around to see Naruto standing over a defeated sound nin with no scratches whatsoever, Sasuke seethed at this, Naruto had earlier fought someone who revealed himself to be Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sanin on equal ground and now he just dispatched a team of genin. 'Why is it always you dobe? A dead last should always be the dead last no matter who his or her parents are. So why do you get everything?' as Sasuke thought this the pattern on his body began to spread.

"Sasuke you okay?" asked Naruto.

All of a sudden Sasuke dashed towards Naruto and landed a right hook right in his face, sending him to the ground.  
Normally Naruto would have dodged it but he made the mistake of letting his guard down, he realized that whatever Orochimaru did to Sasuke it was messing with his mind.

"Sasuke what was that for?!" yelled Sakura.

"He asked if I was alright and I showed him, I'm more than alright, this power given to me by Orochimaru is amazing" said Sasuke while his sharingan activated

Sasuke suddenly ducked from a fireball? That was an Uchiha technique, Sasuke turnedaround to see naruto, with his Oni-me activated.  
Sasuke suddenly froze, he realized that those were the same eyes as the thousand man slayer.

Naruto's eyes began to glow and Sasuke fell to the ground.  
Everyone including team 9 who had shown up to get Lee looked at Naruto who had made a clone which slung Sasuke into a fireman's carry.

"N-naruto, what just happened?" asked Shikamaru who finally decided to speak.  
"I'll tell you about it later, but don't say a word about what happened with me and Sasuke until after the preliminaries" said Naruto which confused them and they looked at him funny.

Before they got to ask anymore questions Naruto grabbed Sakura and vanished.  
"Well that was anticlimactic, lets get out of here before something even more troublesome happens" said Shikamaru.

Naruto had finally gotten to the tower and had opened the scrolls and a man with plum red hair and purple eyes appeared, he had an x-shaped scar like Naruto and wore a purple haori over a white men's kimono, white hakama, and open toed zori sandals.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden bunker under Konoha  
"#45" said a bandaged man as a rat masked female ANBU appeared.

"Yes Danzo-sama" replied the ANBU.

"You have been given the task of eliminating Naruto Uzumaki during the monthlong break during the chunin exams, this is a direct order not from me but the Hokage himself as he see's the boy as an embarrassment to his family , failure to do so will lead to your early termination, do you understand?" said Danzo.

"Yes Danzo-sama" said rat as she disappeared.

Danzo sat in his chair sipping his tea 'That blonde idiot has no idea that the boy is the only thing keeping the jinchuriki from losing control of her emotions, without him it will be easy to make her my weapon' he thought.

* * *

With the rat ANBU

She had black hair and under her mask pale skin and bright purple eyes, her name was Mahiro sister-in-law to the late Muramasa and agent of Mibu Kyo.  
'So that's Minato-teme's plan, killing his own son just because he see's him as a disgrace, Kyo-sama won't be happy about this' thought Mahiro as she disappeared.

* * *

It was time for the preliminary round of the third part of the chunin exams, after Naruto's father explained the true reason behind the exams the first round was Akado Yoroi vs Sasuke Uchiha (battles will be the same as canon until Kiba's battle).

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was going on, these battles were too one sided to say the least, as soon as Tenten and Temari's battle was called he knew who would win, and when he looked at her sensei Maito Gai he saw the solemn look on his face. The same with Chouji and Dosu and the same with Shino and Zaku. He was a little surprised when Shikamaru actually decided to win, he knew he could win but didn't expect mr. lazy to be well… not so lazy.

"Next match will be Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs. Yugtio Nii of Kumo" said Genma Shiranui, the proctor of the third part of the exams (I have plan for Hayate so he will not die in this arc).

* * *

Kenshin Himura walked through the now almost abandoned Uchiha and found Mikoto Uchiha who was having a conversation with his sister Kushina when an idea popped in his head, he put up a ram seal and became completely transparent, as he walked ever so quietly closer and closer to the two he heard something that disturbed him come out of Mikoto's mouth.

"I know this is wrong of me Kushi-chan but i can't help it, everytime i look at him my body gets so hot I don't know what to do" said Mikoto.

"Miko-chan it can't be that bad can it?" asked Kushina.

"Yes of course it's that bad he's only 13 years old Kushi-chan" said Mikoto.

Kushina's eyes narrowed "Miko-chan who is it that you like so much?" asked Kushina 'If it's who i think it is we're going to have a serious problem'.

"Please Kushi-chan don't think of a bad person but it's-it's um- he's -he's" "SPIT IT OUT GIRL I DON'T HAVE TELEPATHY SAY HIS NAME ALREADY!" Kushina yelled.

"Your son Naruto" said Miktoto.

"Oh Naruto" said Kushina like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence until it finally registered in Kushina's brain.  
"WHAT!"

* * *

At the chunin exams stadium,

Yugito was about to fire a Katon jutsu at Kiba when "WHAT!" it threw her off and she made a mistake on the handsigns and it created an all new substitution justu, Naruto found himself in the middle of the ring with no shirt, his rather developed torso that magically glistened which made no sense because the sun was blocked off by the roof made a few of the female genin have nosebleeds while the female jonin that were there (Kurenai, Anko, Yugao but you wouldn't be able to see it, and a few more unnamed jonin) blush. Anko began to growl while she glared at the blonde haired Kumo Kunoichi who was confused on what had just happened.

* * *

In demon country,

Shion was currently in the shower when "WHAT!", she was so startled that she fell with a yelp, this didn't go unheard by one of her guards outside her room so they busted into the bathroom and got brutally beaten by an angry but embarrassed priestess.

* * *

Tsunade Senju was currently at a table in a casino in Tanzaku Gai playing poker and losing horribly, the other players had already shown their hands; Full House, Flush and a Straight when "WHAT!" this startled them all, this gave Tsunade the opportunity to use her undetectable genjutsu to morph her card into a royal flush. She showed her hand got her money and got the hell out of there while running she grabbed Shizune and hightailed it towards konoha, she knew that voice and if she hear that voice from all the way in tanzaku gai, something big was going down.

* * *

Back with Mikoto and Kushina,

Kenshin had made himself known after Kushina's little outburst and was restraining her at the moment from maiming Mikoto.  
"Kenshin, let me go right now or I'll shove the tenrou so far up your ass that baa-chan won't be able to remove it!" yelled Kushina.  
"Not until you calm down" said Kenshin.  
"How the hell can I calm down, my best friend wants to rob my son's cradle!" she retorted.

* * *

Chunin Exam Stadium  
Yugito won her battle against Kiba but wished she didn't, it meant that she had to stay in Konoha for the next month and if looks could kill Anko was massacring Yugito. She suddenly realized who Naruto was to Anko and her skin immediately paled, this was the infamous Anko the Terrible as her fellow Kumo nin who had unfortunately gotten caught during the whole Hyuuga incident would say.

"The next battle is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa" said Genma.  
Naruto disappeared in a flash of red onto the battlefield, Minato's eyes widened, that wasn't the Furaingu Raijin that he taught him, in fact it wasn't that at all, it was speed, pure unadulterated speed. Kurotsuchi growled at this because she thought it was the same technique his father used. She flipped over the railings and landed onto the field with grace.

"Begin" said Genma.

Kurotsuchi glared at Naruto "you sure you're the yondaime's son, because you look nothing like him, the Akai no Shi must have gotten around" she said with a smirk.

All of a sudden the temperature drastically decreased, in fact it was so cold you could see your breath.

Naruto went through hand signs and thought 'Kirigakure no justu' the area in which he and Kurotsuchi were standing became covered in a thick mist.

In the stands  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto's going to kill her" said Sakura which got the attention of her fellow Konoha nin.

"What you mean he's gonna kill her?" said Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

"He's using the same technique as Zabuza-san, the silent killing technique" said Sakura.

Battlefield

"You think you can scare me? Hah, I've got a water affinity so I can disperse this mist" said Kurotsuchi as she put her hands into the ram seal and summoned her chakra and spread it throughout the area.

In the stands  
Kakashi shook his head, "That idiot she just gave him what he wanted" said Kakashi.  
"What do you mean Kakashi" asked Kurenai.

"Naruto can never master that technique, he may have enhanced hearing but he cannot slow down his own heartbeat, Naruto was born with a defect, his heartbeat is irregular so it speed up and slows down at random so he hears his own heartbeat, but he is a sensor type, a really good one in fact, better than Iruka" said Kakashi.

It was well known that Iruka was the best sensor in Konoha, in his younger days Iruka was a leaf hunter nin and because of his abilities could find just about anyone.

"That girl just spread her chakra all over the field, turning herself into a chakra beacon, which means that Naruto can pinpoint exactly where where the chakra is coming from and track it like a radar and the fact that Naruto's chakra is denser than a normal human's means that his jutsu cannot be dispelled by such a small amount of chakra".

Battlefield

Now Kurotsuchi was scared, she couldn't dispel the mist, all of a sudden the mist disappeared and Naruto was gone.  
Kurotsuchi looked around and could find Naruto."Show yourself you coward!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

"Okay I will" said Naruto's voice which came out of nowhere.

The ground under Kurotsuchi's feet began to crumble until two hands came and grabbed her legs and dragged her down into the ground all the way up to her neck.  
Naruto popped into existence with his sword drawn and pointed at Kurotsuchi's face.

Back in the stands

I see what he did said Shikamaru, he used the Kirigakure no Jutsu as a cover up so he could perform Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique for those confused it's Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) and used his sensor sills to pinpoint where she was while underground.

Battlefield

"Yield" said Naruto.

"You think you're so smart, well let me tell you something, you're not" said Kurotsuchi as the ground began to heat up. "Burn in hell!" she yelled as streams of lava shot out of the ground.

Naruto jumped out of the way right before lava shot out from under him.

"You should have finished me off when we were in the mist" said Kurotsuchi who was now out of the ground shooting lava at Naruto.

Naruto smirked "I could have, but the blood of the mibu clan runs through my veins, we don't end things without a fight" said Naruto.

Kurotsuchi shot a Katon: Karyu Endan out her mouth at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the fire dragon but it followed him which was strange because that technique normally doesn't follow.

"Damn, how is this dragon following me" he thought. All of a sudden the dragon disappeared and Naruto got a big fiery uppercut to the face, sending him into the air. His left cheek now sported a 2nd degree fist shaped burn.

Kurotsuchi followed up with an axe kick to Naruto's head sending him into the ground making a large crater.  
"This battle is over, I snapped his neck, he's dead" said Kurotsuchi.

Back in the stands

Kyo looked at the crater closely and smirked, he walked over to where the Konoha genin were to see that they believed that Naruto was indeed no more.

"She must not know anything about the Mibu clan" said Kyo which made everyone look at him.

"What do you mean Kyo-san? asked Kurenai.

"Like the Kaguya clan of Kirigakure the Mibu clan is a warrior clan, within every true Mibu there is a demon who relish in slaughter and destruction. I can see a great demon within Naruto, even greater than my own, he will become the next Aka No Ou (Crimson King)" said Kyo.

Battlefield

Genma was just about to call the match when an almost demonic aura radiated from the crater. "Hm hm hm hah hah hah hah HA HA HA HA HA!" .  
"No, that's not possible, you can't be alive!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

Naruto walked out of the crater, the burn on his face steaming as it healed.

His eyes crimson red and the menacing grin on his face.  
"You ready for round two?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin/ Samurai X or Samurai Deeper Kyo, I get no profits from... wait yeah I do i get profits in the form of readers, the more readers I get better my writing will be, my dream of becoming a novelist will be fulfilled, and if not I can always become a computer engineer, or an English Teacher (maybe).

_Battlefield_**  
"**_Yield" said Naruto._**  
"**_You think you're so smart, well let me tell you something, you're not" said __Kurotsuchi __as the ground began to heat up. "Burn in hell!" she yelled as streams of lava shot out of the ground._**  
**_Naruto jumped out of the way right before lava shot out from under him._**  
"**_You should have finished me off when we were in the mist" said Kurotsuchi who was now out of the ground shooting lava at Naruto._**  
**_Naruto smirked "I could have, but the blood of the mibu clan runs through my veins, we don't end things without a fight" said Naruto._**  
**_Kurotsuchi shot a Katon: Karyu Endan out her mouth at Naruto._**  
**_Naruto dodged the fire dragon but it followed him which was strange because that technique normally doesn't follow._**  
"**_Damn, how is this dragon following me" he thought. All of a sudden the dragon disappeared and Naruto got a big fiery uppercut to the face, sending him into the air. His left cheek now sported a 2nd degree fist shaped burn._**  
**_Kurotsuchi followed up with an axe kick to Naruto's head sending him into the ground making a large crater._**  
"**_This battle is over, I snapped his neck, he's dead" said Kurotsuchi.__Back in the stands__Kyo looked at the crater closely and smirked, he walked over to where the Konoha genin were to see that they believed that Naruto was indeed no more. "She must not know anything about the Mibu clan" said Kyo which made everyone look at him._**  
"**_What do you mean Kyo-san? asked Kurenai._**  
"**_Like the Kaguya clan of Kirigakure the Mibu clan is a warrior clan, within every true Mibu there is a demon who relish in slaughter and destruction. I can see a great demon within Naruto, even greater than my own, he will become the next __Aka No Ou (Crimson King)" said Kyo.__Battlefield__Genma was just about to call the match when an almost demonic aura radiated from the crater. "Hm hm hm hah hah hah hah HA HA HA HA HA!" ._**  
"**_No, that's not possible, you can't be alive!" yelled Kurotsuchi._**  
**_Naruto walked out of the crater, the burn on his face steaming as it healed._**  
**_His eyes crimson red and the menacing grin on his face._**  
"**_You ready for round two?"_

* * *

**"Now that that ****idiot**** went to sleep i can finally cut loose" **said the possessed Naruto **"You must be the one to put that little bitch to sleep, for that I'll give you a choice. Since we're in a competition and I really don't feel like killing, you can either lose or give up.**

Kurotsuchi looked at naruto in confusion "don't you mean I can give up or fight?" she asked._Naruto _chuckled **"You see this is why I don't like dealing with little girls" **said _Naruto_. In a crimson flash he appeared in of Kurotsuchi and delivered a punch equivalent to the force of a flying elephant to her stomach sending her flying into the walls of the field, **"They don't fucking listen".**

* * *

In the stands**  
"**Talk about overkill, even I'm not that fucked up" said Kyo which made the majority of the people watching look at him incredulously "What i don't torture my victims before I kill them".**  
"**Says the man who can reverse any genjutsu" said

Kurotsuchi was lucky as hell that she had made the rock clone at the last minute or she would have been done for. But there was still something she didn't understand, why were members of the Mibu clan in Konoha when it's a main clan in Kumo.

She pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing two sabres, she charged her lave element chakra through them and they turned bright red as they began to heat up.

"**Ho-ho, so it's a sword fight you want? Well then lets get started" **said _Naruto _as he unsheathed Nise Kitsune.

Back in the stands

Right as Naruto unsheathed his sword Kyo's Tenrou began to pulse, all of a sudden Kyo burst out laughing.

* * *

"Well what do you know, he's got a Muramasa" said Kyo.

This made Tenten gasp in surprise, which made the others look at her as if they were expecting an explanation "There is a master sword smith named Muramasa, he is known for making the most remarkable weapons in the world, but none were as remarkable as the four Muramasa, the Tenrou, the Shibien, the Hokuraku Shimon,and the Hokuto Shichisei, they are the four great demon blades that were said to feed on the blood of their master,but the one Naruto has, I've never heard of it" said Tenten.

"It's no surprise you haven't" said Kakashi,"Muramasa made the sakabato Naruto uses a few years ago, but the way Naruto fights with a sword makes me think he is skilled with dual blades".

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who noticed it" said Kyo.

* * *

Back on the battlefield

Naruto stood there, his body littered with burns and lacerations, but he hadn't lost his breath like Kurotsuchi who had a few bruises here and there, but otherwise still good to go.

"Why? Why aren't you fighting me seriously?!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

"**The reason is simple... you suck, you're fighting style is weak, your kenjutsu is shit, and your elemental manipulation... don't get me fucking started, why would I spend my time seriously fighting someone whom I can beat in one true strike. You're a joke, you're nothing, and you know what? You always will be" **said _Naruto_ **"Well, as much as i enjoy insulting you I think this match should come to an end".**

_Naruto _proceeded to viciously beat the living daylights out of the girl, no matter how she tried to counter or get away from him he would just keep coming. About five minutes of one sided taijutsu and kenjutsu based combat Kurotsuchi was on the ground trembling before Naruto's feet,Naruto raised Nise Kitsune poised to stab her through the chest "I yield, I yield, I don't want to fight anymore!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

"**Too late, you had your chance" **said _Naruto _as he brought the sword down.

The konoha jonin realized that _Naruto _was dead serious and acted accordingly, they rushed to stop him as killing during the preliminaries was forbidden. Just before the sword hit its mark It fell to Kurotsuchi's side, _Naruto _let out a piercing scream and gripped the left side of his head

**"You just lucked out you little bitch! But I'll be back to finish what I started" **growled _Naruto_ as he fell to his knees. The jonin who were on their way had stopped to see what was going on. Naruto's eyes went back to their normal purple

"Whoa, what happened? I feel like Ni'itsu sensei axe kicked me in the head again" said Naruto.

"Winner by surrender, Naruto Uzumaki" said Genma.

"What? What did I win?" he asked confused until he saw Kurotsuchi on the ground in front of him.

"Kami, are you okay? you look like you've been through a war" said Naruto.

Back in the stands everyone face vaulted including Kyo.

Minato who had been quiet for the fight sat there with the most ridiculous looking herp-derp face ever (look it up if you don't know) 'What the fuck was that?' thought Minato.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kushina and friends.

"So let me get this straight, you're in love with my son? How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?" asked Kushina.

"Well I told you you wouldn't like it Kushi-chan" said Mikoto.

"When you said I wouldn't like it I thought it would my brothers or Minato-kun, but Naruto? I mean I know he likes older women hes dating Anko for kami's sake but I think you're just pushing it" says Kushina.

"Way to rub it in my face Kushi-chan, I'm too old for him I get it" said Mikoto before Kushina interrupted her.

"The fact that you had two children makes it worse, I don't think Itachi would like his best friend to be his father and I damn well know Sasuke won't want a father the same age as him" said Kushina which made Mikoto even more aggravated

"OKAY KUSHINA I GET IT, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE WITH YOUR SON ALRIGHT!" yelled Mikoto.

"It's not that at all, actually I wouldn't stop you two, it's just a matter of principle" said Kushina.

Mikoto made a very good impression of a fish due to her friend's complete emotional switch 'Is she pregnant again?'.

* * *

A Day Later

Naruto sat in dark room tied, yes tied to a chair (imagine the classic interrogation room with the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling) the reason? The Hokage was suspicious of him and wanted to know what had happened yesterday. he was littered in cuts and needle puncture wounds, thank god only Inoichi, and Ibiki were here because Anko would have probably broken him out. Anyways Ibiki had just played the tape showing Naruto's battle with Kurotsuchi, Naruto's eyes had widened.

"I-I can't believe I did that, it was like I was a cat playing with a mouse before it got killed" said Naruto "You've got to believe me I don't know what happened, she kicked me in the head and everything went black".

Inoichi and Ibiki looked at the redhead and sighed, "Naruto, i have no doubt that you're telling me the truth but we do have some hard evidence... the fact that you have a four trigram seal on your abdomen and the mark of the Aka No Ou on your back" said Inoichi.

"The seal just limits my abilities, it puts a constant strain on my body that helps to make me stronger but the Crimson King's mark? That's never been there before" said Naruto.

"If that is the case Naruto, we are going to have to withdraw you frin the chunin exams and put on probation" said Ibiki.

* * *

Derp


	10. Chapter 9

_Naruto sat in dark room tied, yes tied to a chair (imagine the classic interrogation room with the light bulb hanging from the ceiling) the reason? The Hokage was suspicious of him and wanted to know what had happened yesterday. He was littered in cuts and needle puncture wounds, thank god only Inoichi, and Ibiki were here because Anko would have probably broken him out. Anyways Ibiki had just played the tape showing Naruto's battle with Kurotsuchi, Naruto's eyes had widened._

_"I-I can't believe I did that, it was like I was a cat playing with a mouse before it got killed" said Naruto "You've got to believe me I don't know what happened, she kicked me in the head and everything went black"._

_Inoichi and Ibiki looked at the redhead and sighed, "Naruto, I have no doubt that you're telling me the truth but we do have some hard evidence... the fact that you have a four trigram seal on your abdomen and the mark of the Aka No Ou on your back" said Inoichi._

_"The seal just limits my abilities, it puts a constant strain on my body that helps to make me stronger but the Crimson King's mark? That's never been there before" said Naruto._

_"If that is the case Naruto, we are going to have to withdraw you from the Chunin exams and put on probation" said Ibiki._

* * *

"You can't, there's too much at stake" said Naruto, "I was trying to tell Tou-san earlier that Orochimaru is here in the village and he's after the sharingan".  
Inoichi and Ibiki's eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to us Naruto we-"  
"I'm not fucking lying I fought him myself!" as Naruto went on and explained his encounter with Orochimaru without giving away his secrets the two jonin were awestruck by the fact that a mere 13 year old could hold his own against Orochimaru, but then again no one knew what he was capable of in the first place. "The only reason I could hold him off for so long without releasing the seal was because of my training with Ni'itsu sensei otherwise it would have alerted all of Konoha and caused a mass amount of hysteria" said Naruto.  
Inoichi's eyes narrowed "Naruto, what is that supposed to mean?".  
Naruto cursed realizing his slip up "Well people were bound to find out sooner or later, secrets only last for so long, on the day of the Kyuubi attack, my exposure to its chakra did more than just rearrange my genes, it enhanced my physical and mental capabilities as well as my chakra amount and control, I have as much chakra as Akemi. This basically makes me a pseudo-jinchuriki, I do have the fox's chakra running through my pathways and it is slowly becoming my own, like Akemi my body grows faster than a normal person, without this seal I'd be just as tall as Yondaime-sama" said Naruto.  
This had Inoichi and Ibiki fascinated but at the same time confused and why was the boy hiding this, and why did he say Yondaime-sama.  
"If you are confused to why I called my father by his title you shouldn't be, wouldn't you be the least bit upset that your own father didn't trust you enough to ask you himself instead of having you interrogated?" asked Naruto.

The two jonin frowned at this, they could understand the boy's frustration at his father, but what could they do, the man was Hokage after all.

"We'll run this by your father and see what he says about it, you may go about your business Naruto-san" said Ibiki as Inoichi untied him.

"Well thanks, Oh and if Anko-chan asks what happened to me, I'm not going to lie to her" Naruto said with a smirk.

The two jonin became noticeably pale, the reason? Anko Mitarashi; Serpent, Torture, and Poison Mistress of Konoha, A perfectly good reason to be afraid of a vengeful borderline insane woman such as Anko.

* * *

Meanwhile With the Rest of the Rookie 9 – Training Ground 7

After what they saw in the preliminary round, the rest of the genin thought warily of their red-plum haired comrade.

"Seriously guys what the hell was that?" asked Kiba who still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Kiba for the last time we don't know" said Ino "I've never seen him act like that, it was like he enjoyed hurting that girl ".

"He probably did "said Sasuke "Itachi was his best friend so of course he has hidden his true nature, it was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors".

The rest of the genin looked at Sasuke like he'd grown an extra head.

"I know Naruto, it's too troublesome for him to be that way, sure he's hiding something but I don't think that it's insanity" said Shikamaru.

Then everyone noticed that Sakura had been extremely quiet and they all looked at her.

"What?" asked Sakura? "Well you been really quiet Sakura-chan, did Naruto-teme do anything to you" asked Hinata which was very surprising to say the least, everyone knew that Hinata had a massive crush on Naruto, but what they didn't know was that she found out that Naruto had been dating Anko for the past seven months. The other genin decided not to question the no longer stuttering and clearly angry Hyuuga heir.

"No he didn't do anything to me it's just that what I saw in the forest was eye-opening and it got me thinking on whether I want to continue being a Kunoichi, in the forest when Sasuke-kun had been knocked out I felt helpless, like I couldn't do anything for anyone, but Naruto he took charge lie he was a commander of some sort, someone whose seen a lot of misery in his life much like the people of wave during our first C-rank mission, I don't understand how Naruto-the dead last of the academy could be on equal grounds with Orochimaru of the Sanin" said Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened "T-t-that Kusa genin was Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke,

Sakura could only nod.

"Yeah it was Orochimaru, but it wasn't on even ground" the genin turned around to see Naruto leaning on a tree. "He toyed with me, I thought I could buy time for you to get Sasuke out of there but when I realized I wasn't really fighting him it was too late, Orochimaru had already found you two and gave Sasuke the curse mark" explained Naruto.

"Well what about what happened against that Iwa girl?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed "honestly I don't remember, all I knew was I got kicked in the head and woke up winning the match".

"It sounds like you've got multiple personalities" said Ino.

Naruto grew confused "But wouldn't I be aware of it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure, I think you should ask my dad about" Ino replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uzumaki Compound

"Kaa-chan, where's aniki? He didn't come home yesterday" said Akemi to Kushina.

"What?!" yelled Kushina.

"Aniki didn't come home after the exam was over" replied Akemi.

Kushina wondered what was going on. Minato (the bitch-rag) had told her that Naruto would be home late and she went on to sleep last night, Naruto was old enough to be out on his own right?

"Come on Akemi we're going to find your brother" said Kushina.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping on Anko's couch, her house being so close to the training grounds he decided to pay her a visit, when he found she wasn't there he decided that it was too much work going home and crashed on the couch.

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mind

Naruto opened his eyes to a lush green field where the sun was high in the blue sky but something was wrong to both east and west the sky had changed to purple and red respectively. Naruto confused by this went west he was surprised to find that the grass had turned to sand and tumbleweed rolled by. In the center of the desert was a ragged looking shack. He decided to go inside, which he immediately regretted dried blood and the smell of rotting corpses hit his nose and he nearly puked.

**"SO MY IDIOT COUNTERPART CAME TO SEE ME FIRST, I AM HONORED HEHEHEHEH HAAAH HAHAHA HAAAH" N**aruto looked around to see himself? But the even more shocking thing was the duplicate had the Oni-me and more obviously was so drenched in blood that its skin had become red.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

**"I'M YOU, OR AT LEAST A MORE VIOLENT AND MORE AWESOME YOU"** said bloody Naruto.

"Explain" demanded Naruto.

**"YOU'RE SMART FIGURE IT OUT"** retorted bloody Naruto.

Naruto did as his counterpart said and he remembered the match between him and Kurotsuchi "It as you who nearly killed that girl wasn't it?" asked Naruto.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! "BINGO! NOW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE BIG IDEA ENDING MY FIGHT HUH?" **asked bloody Naruto.

"What are you talking about I didn't even know you existed?!" yelled Naruto.

**_"The one you are looking for is me" _**said a voice. Both Naruto's turned around to see a rather gloomy looking version of Naruto, he had pale red eyes with no pupils and wore what looked like pyjamas? Anyways he looked as though he just woke up.

**_"I stopped you because you make too much noise, how am I supposed to sleep when all you do is laugh and scream?" _**asked sleepy **_"Also I suggest that you wake up, Anko is trying to wake you up"._**

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	12. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


End file.
